prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (July 30, 2019)
The July 30, 2019 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE which took place at the FedExForum in Memphis, Tennessee on July 30, 2019. Summary It all began when The Singh Brothers mockingly tried to present The Brian Kendrick with a Bollywood Lifetime Achievement Award. After Kendrick defeated Sunil Singh several weeks ago, the Bollywood brothers attacked The Man With a Plan, prompting Akira Tozawa to enter the fray. As the rivalry has intensified – and Tozawa & Kendrick have come into possession of the Singhs’ coveted Bollywood Award – Sunil and Samir issued a challenge, which the pair of former WWE Cruiserweight Champions accepted. The Singh Brothers immediately showed off their trademark arrogance, unafraid of the daunting task of facing a pair of former WWE Cruiserweight Champions. However, Tozawa and Kendrick were in no mood for The Singhs antics and quickly turned the tables and displayed excellent teamwork. As The Stamina Monster caught fire, Sunil shifted the course of the match by tripping Tozawa, allowing his brother to recover. With the Japanese Superstar on the defensive, The Singh Brothers took turns striking the former WWE Cruiserweight Champion and taking plenty of time to dance and taunt. Using targeted strikes, technical holds and quick tags, The Singhs kept Tozawa contained. However, The Stamina Monster moved away from a hard-charging Singh and finally tagged in his partner. As Kendrick darted in and dominated The Singhs, Samir retrieved the Bollywood Award from the announce table and tried to capitalize on Samir attacking a distracted Kendrick. With the official focused on Tozawa, Sunil attempted to strike Kendrick, but The Man with a Plan moved and caused Sunil to club his brother before falling victim to Sliced Bread No. 2. Wasting no time, Kendrick tagged in Tozawa, who executed his death-defying Senton for the win. Returning to action for the first time since his loss to Oney Lorcan in an intense Anything Goes Match three weeks ago, Ariya Daivari looked to prove he was still in contention for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship against The Lucha House Party’s Lince Dorado. A mix of speed and agility from Dorado and Daivari kept the early moments of the match at a standstill, and just as The Golden Lynx tried to take control with a Golden Rewind, Daivari quickly rolled out of the ring. Frustrated, Daivari started to make his way back to the locker room before Dorado gave chase and took the fight directly to his opponent. Back inside the ring, The Persian Lion begged for a reprieve as The Lucha House Party’s hothead started to build momentum, but Daivari struck back by launching Dorado off the top rope and sending him crashing to the arena floor. Daivari’s attempt to drop the masked Superstar from the top rope failed to pay dividends, as Dorado countered and brought the battle back to the mat. However, Daivari again regained control and leveled The Golden Lynx with a huge DDT before mocking Memphis’ own Jerry “The King” Lawler, much to the WWE Universe’s chagrin. However, Daivari’s taunts allowed Dorado the time to recover and launch a high-risk offense. Taking flight off the top rope, The Golden Lynx was taken out of mid-air by a superkick, but The Persian Lion was unable to secure a pinfall. Lince Dorado again attempted the Golden Rewind but was caught in the Million Dollar Dream. Struggling to break free, Dorado countered the hold into a near-fall, but Daivari quickly reciprocated. Daivari again found himself on defense as Dorado charged forward, rolled around his opponent and rolled him up for the 1-2-3. As Drake Maverick made his way to the ring, Mike Kanellis immediately went on the attack, taking out the WWE 205 Live General Manager from behind and decimating him on the entrance LED board, the steel barricade and the LED board on the ring apron. Entering the ring, Kanellis declared that Maverick would forfeit the match, believing he would not make it into the squared circle. However, Maverick refused to stay down and entered the ring, demanding the official ring the bell. With that, the match was underway, and Kanellis once again went on the attack, taking out Maverick and maximizing punishment while verbally assaulting the General Manager. Taking full advantage of the Unsanctioned Match stipulation, Kanellis methodically stalked Maverick and used his considerable size and strength advantage to throw his nemesis into the fan barricade like a ragdoll. Slamming Maverick face-first into 205 Live logo on the announce table, Kanellis declared that his fight was for the respectability of the Cruiserweight brand. Sitting Maverick in a ringside office chair, Kanellis delivered a brutal superkick that leveled the former 24/7 Champion. Seething with rage, Kanellis brought the fight back inside the ring – the only place that the pinfall can occur – and continued to decimate Maverick. With his wife and current 24/7 Champion Maria watching from the locker room, The Opportunist struck Maverick with his own belt before applying a sleeper to put the GM out of his misery. Feeling a surge of adrenaline, Maverick mustered the strength to break free of the sleeper hold, driving Kanellis into the turnbuckle. Kanellis then dove shoulder-first into the ring post as Maverick avoided his charge. However, after Maverick forced Kanellis to the outside, The Opportunist caught his opponent and brutally drove him face-first into the fan barricade. Back inside the ring, Kanellis shoved Maverick’s 24/7 fliers into the GM’s mouth looking to humiliate him. However, this only enraged Maverick. His veins pumped with adrenaline, and he began attacking The Opportunist. Completely enraged, Maverick grabbed his belt and whipped Kanellis before driving him to the outside and dropping Kanellis with a DDT on the announce table. A fired-up Maverick attempted an elbow drop from the barricade to the table, but Kanellis moved, and the GM clutched his elbow, writhing in pain. Back inside the ring, Kanellis prepared to put Maverick away but decided he wanted to inflict more pain and attempted a high-risk move from the top rope. However, Maverick incredibly countered with a hurricanrana before dropping Kanellis with a neckbreaker, using the ropes as leverage and scoring the pinfall, thus ending Kanellis’ WWE Cruiserweight Championship dreams. Results ; ; *Akira Tozawa & The Brian Kendrick defeated The Singh Brothers (Samir Singh & Sunil Singh) *Lince Dorado (w/ Gran Metalik & Kalisto) defeated Ariya Daivari *Drake Maverick defeated Mike Kanellis in an Unsanctioned Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live 7-30-19 1.jpg 205 Live 7-30-19 2.jpg 205 Live 7-30-19 3.jpg 205 Live 7-30-19 4.jpg 205 Live 7-30-19 5.jpg 205 Live 7-30-19 6.jpg 205 Live 7-30-19 7.jpg 205 Live 7-30-19 8.jpg 205 Live 7-30-19 9.jpg 205 Live 7-30-19 10.jpg 205 Live 7-30-19 11.jpg 205 Live 7-30-19 12.jpg 205 Live 7-30-19 13.jpg 205 Live 7-30-19 14.jpg 205 Live 7-30-19 15.jpg 205 Live 7-30-19 16.jpg 205 Live 7-30-19 17.jpg 205 Live 7-30-19 18.jpg 205 Live 7-30-19 19.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #140 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #140 at WWE.com * [ 205 Live #140 on WWE Network] Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events